


snow globes

by strayphoenix



Series: How Far We've Come [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayphoenix/pseuds/strayphoenix
Summary: The beginning of the end is never as foreshadowed as it should be.





	

For all she disliked about Mars there were still whispers of things, here and there lost in the din of her life, that M’gann missed every now and then.

The cold for instance. Except for maybe at Earth’s poles, it never got as cold on Earth as it did on Mars. But then again, water droplets never fell from the sky, crystallizing and drifting down on the whole surface of Mars.

Once, her uncle had brought her back a snow globe from earth as a gift, and she had marveled at it for weeks. Humans lived in tall metal spires that sprouted from the ground like monstrous stalagmites, he explained as he showed her the globe. And shaking it, he told her how water would crystallize in the atmosphere and come down soft and small in snowflakes.

A cold, white water planet where flurries of moisture fell from the sky. It was a dream come true.

She brought her Gotham City snow globe with her, in her bioship when she came to Earth. The planet, of course, turned out to be so much more than her uncle’s stories and that fist-sized glass ball, but snow was still one of her favorite aspects of it. She wanted to get it right.

M’gann concentrated, morphed her mindscape for the perfect temperature, the exact shade of white in the falling flurries, the exact weight so that they would drift on the imaginary wind. Wonderful like in her snow globes. She checked the sand as well. Not too grainy or sticky. Fresh, like in summer, but cool and slightly redder than the sand of Earth.

She fussed over the sand for a while, matching it grain for grain to her memories of the beach outside Mount Justice, though the color was slightly more akin to Mars. When the sand and the snow were suitable to her attempted mood, she turned to the sky. On a whim, she picked the view from Mars of the sky’s northern hemisphere. The Genomorphs had taught him all the constellations from Earth so she thought she might teach him a few of the Martian ones.

Tr’lock, the great gladiator. Just’nn, a great speaker. None of them White Martians—only the Greens ever got constellations—but he wouldn’t have to know that. They were pretty just the same. And brighter from Mars, she reminded herself, with no surface lights to dim their splendor or atmosphere to make them twinkle.

Brightening them, she grew more excited. Conner would love this, _she_ already loved it. It was the first time she tried an original landscape, something impossible in the real world. An endless snow dabbled beach under alien stars and falling frozen water. Her favorite parts of both her worlds.

Everything double checked, she took a deep breath and _reached _.__

He was far away tonight, on the other side of the world. A recruitment mission. It was late on his side of the world, she knew, and he would be sleeping. Melding his dream into her mind was going to be—

No. He wasn’t sleeping.

M’gann stopped her slow creep into his mind just before he could feel her. He was awake, wide awake in fact, despite the hour. And not alone.

There was…a girl with him. A blonde wearing a long rock band t-shirt. She’s talking fast and proud and dealing him a hand of cards with superhuman agility.

He laughed then at whatever she was saying, loud and jarring from the inside of his mind. It bustled through her corner of his mind like a tremor, genuine and uncomfortably warm.

For the first time, she’s not sure exactly what her insides are feeling. She loved hearing him laugh. She always had. Loved how his thoughts danced with the action, tying themselves to his good memories, and loved how so many of them were of her when he had so few to begin with.

Now it was…weird. Why? Because it was another girl?

It was all innocent, she knew. She could see it. He couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t sleep, and they just wanted company. She came to play cards. And make him laugh.

_M’gann?_

She’d lingered too long. He felt her hanging on the edges of their mind link a few minutes ago, waiting for her to voice her presence, her intentions. When she hadn’t, he put a hold on his conversation out loud. His question bordered on worried. _Is everything all right, sweetie? Did you need something?_

_Oh! No, Conner,_ she answered quickly, not wanting to worry him. _I was just…you know what? Don’t worry about it._

_You sure?_ He asked, picking up on more than just her words. A beach. Snow. Mars. A globe.

She pulled back some more, not wanting to interrupt more than she had already. M’gann sent him a pleasant feeling, a telepathic smile. _Yes, you’re…busy. I thought you’d be sleeping._

_Keeping Cassie company_ ,he said by way of explanation. _She’s a bit insomniatic._

Cassie said something out loud then, something she couldn’t hear clearly about hurrying it up before she was overcome with the temptation to cheat. Conner chuckled and M’gann forced herself to smile too, though she felt none of it.

_I’ll…leave you to it then. See you when you get home?_

He grinned telepathically as well as out loud. _Of course. I miss you already. Sleep well._

_You too…_  M’gann offered, pulling herself back across the world to her body quicker than she expected.

Then she was standing on her carefully crafted snow beach, looking at her Mars stars, far from the tingling warmth of his mind.

Suddenly the cold wasn’t as appealing. Suddenly the endless snowy beach was a little too big without a big glass globe protecting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head long before season 2 came around, probably since they announced Cassie’s inclusion in the second season and the shipping wars started. I’ve just had FAR too much experience/exposure to superhero love triangles including telepathic red-heads and super strong blondes (*cough*Summers/Frost-affair*cough*). So I thought I’d try my hand at a YJ interpretation of such a love triangle.
> 
> It’s a simple fic, my first published YJ piece, so don’t expect too much from it.
> 
> I'm adding all my old YJ fics to AO3 from FF and Tumblr just so I can keep track of all of them. I don't use this particular writing style much any more, but I'd appreciate any and all kudos and comments regardless. This was my first EVER published Young Justice fic and I had even forgotten I'd written it at all.


End file.
